


What I Meant

by Morgothikarp



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgothikarp/pseuds/Morgothikarp
Summary: Galo realizes just how little he meant to Kray, his hero and the man he aspired to be. Everything comes crashing down when reality hits him about everything that happened between them. Unlike Lio who felt nothing but hatred Galo had no clue what a monster Kray was for most of his life.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	What I Meant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little drabble I wanted to get off my chest. I was thinking g about Galo and how he faught against the person who he adored and loved. The same person who despised him and how much of an emotional toll that would have on someone. Sorry if its ooc or sloppy I just wanted to get my feels out. Lio is a sweet man.

Everything seemed so still, silent in the small apartment. The only light was that of the kitchen which softly bathed the living room in a gentle glow. Filtered light partially exposed Galo's face, serious and solemn. There was a silent worry laced through his unusually perplexed features. 

Galo was seated on the floor, leg faintly bouncing up and down in silent repetition. His thumb hovered over a phone contact, circling slowly as if debating on whether or not to reach out to this person. How long had he been sitting here, breathing deeply and exhaling slow. Attempting to still his ever racing heart with controlled breathing. It wasnt working very well. 

Should he call? Would it be bothersome if he did? Would he be pushing his problems onto someone else? Was he being a child? Perhaps he was useless for not able to get his feelings under control. His mind was racing, flitting from one worry to the next. Panic slowly rising in his chest as his thumb circled faster. Where did all of this come from anyway? He had been fine and then..and then..

Oh Lio was calling him, perhaps they truly were tied by fate. Lio having dialed him first after he had sat with his thumb over the call button on Lios name for what felt like hours. Anxiously debating whether or not his current emotional state was worth annoying Lio with. But he didnt have to decide, Lio had reached out to him. 

"Galo I just finished up, are you home yet?" What a lovely voice, calm and soothing to his ears. But Galo couldnt bring himself to respond, not in the current state he was in. He feared his voice would easily give him away to Lio, who was so perceptive it was almost terrifying. 

In fact, he didn't even know what to say. Especially not to Lio. Lio didn't deserve his problems, Lio had taken care of people for so long, the last thing he needed was another person to add on that list. Galo couldn't bear how weak he felt just thinking about it. He was supposed to comfort Lio. Supposed to be the unshakable one Lio could cry and lean on. Lio had been through so much trauma, what had Galo been through? Surely nothing in comparison.

"..Galo...are you crying?" A teardrop hit the bright screen, blue eyes heavy with liquid, filling more by the second. The white of the phone stung his eyes even more as he focused on the increasing amount of water droplets coating the screen. He came to the conclusion that he indeed had started crying. He had been trying so hard to be silent, to prevent any sound from escaping. Looks like he failed at that too. Was there even any use in hiding it anymore? 

Galo sniffled, closing his eyes and shoving his palm into his forehead, body hunched further down over himself. His leg muscles began to tense and his grip started to tighten on the phone with such desperation it caused his forearm to tremble. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. The tears wouldn't stop.

"Galo answer me, where are you?" Lio sounded worried now, desperate even as concern and fear laced into his tone. Galo hadn't meant to do that. He didn't want to scare Lio, that was the farthest thing from what he wanted. He was so pathetic wasn't he?

"I'm at home" He hoped to sound reassuring, confident and strong, wiping away any of Lios concerns or fears with his words. But he didn't sound that way at all, nowhere close and he hated it. Crumbled and broken was the best description, his voice trembled and he had never felt so small. Lio sighed in relief, as if his mind had gone to the worst possible place and was alleviated from its panic upon hearing Galo's voice . 

"I'm on my way, are you alright?" Lio..so concerned for him, so kind to him, so caring. He had thought he understood how it felt to have someone love him and worry for him unconditionally. To be truly valued so whole heartedly. He hadn't truly known this feeling. It hurt more.

"He couldn't stand me Lio" the words slipped, he hadnt meant to say them but the ache in his chest was overwhelming. His face burned and his cheeks felt raw. Fingers dug against his head, nails biting into his hair tightly. 

Lio didn't need to ask who, he knew.  
"I looked up to him my entire life, he was my hero, I couldn't let him down." 

"Galo"

He couldnt hear Lio, his ears rang and his sobs got louder, trying so hard to hold them back he felt like he was choking. More tears trickled down his face, pattering onto the phone and his hand, soaking the fabric on his knee. 

"All this time, all my praise, all my desire to be just like him, to help people like he did, to be brave and strong and do what's right." A broken breathe escaped him, words couldn't stop, vomiting his feelings out for Lio to hear.

"Turns out he wasn't any of those things, everything he did to the burnish, to people, to _you-_"__

_ _"You're nothing like him Galo. You're a good person who _does_ help people." Those words were firm and comforting. They held honesty and care, the sternness was focused solely on helping Galo, protecting him.___ _

_ _ _ _It hurt more, everything ached. The realization setting in further what true love felt like, what it felt like to have someone worried so deeply for your wellbeing. The difference in how Lio spoke to him, about him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He wasnt ungrateful. His team had always been good to him, supportive and kind, they were like family. He cares for them dearly and would do anything for them._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But this was different, this feeling for someone who was your everything, the person your life revolved around, who held a special place just to you that others couldn't touch. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Someone who regarded you highly and wanted to watch you succeed and achieve your every dream...or someone who you _thought_ had wanted those things for you. _ _ _ _ __

_ _ _ _The phone slipped from his hand as Galo curled more into himself. His arms had clenched around his head, holding it as if shielding himself from the world around, trying to hide from his own feelings, his thoughts. His own pain. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The tears came faster now, no restraint as they fell, droplets splashing onto the hardwood and glistening in the light. His chest was on fire, not with the typical warmth he held inside. No, this burned cold, a stinging in his chest slowly spreading with tingling numbness through his entire being. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"He HATED me." His voice was trembling, lungs burned and it sounded more like a choked sob than anything else. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"He wanted me gone, he wanted me to just get out of his way, to dissapear and never come back." Saying those feelings outloud hurt more than he thought. As if saying them to Lio was admitting their truth to himself. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Galo-"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"He wanted me to die. My hero wanted me to die" Galo croaked, his forehead pressing into the floor. His sobs deepened against the wood, echoing through the apartment._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lio had no words of comfort, his voice caught in his throat and it felt harder and harder to swallow as those agonized cries grew stronger against his ear. Anguish cracking through everytime Galo's voice broke. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lio hadn't even realized he was running until he stood before the apartment door. The gleaming wood staring back at him as he caught his breath. It took a moment to steel himself, longer than he would have liked once he heard the soft sobs and whimpers from beyond the barrier. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lio wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and opened, eyes softening to a painful stare as he looked at Galo before him. Crumbled and broken on the floor. The phone discarded to the side, still on call with Lio._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Galo paid no mind to his approach, the clicking of his boots upon the floor echoing in time with soft sobs. Lio knelt down before the broken man, his own heart felt torn just looking at the disheveled Galo who cried brokenly into the floor._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He felt anger and pain alike, hate and rage spiking through to the despicable man who had done this to Galo. Who emotionally destroyed him with no remorse like he had destroyed the lives of Lio's people. But he didn't want to focus on anger he wanted to comfort Galo, be there for him like his idol hadn't. After all his love for Galo _is_ real._ _ _ _ __

_ _ _ _Hands came to tenderly touch burning cheeks. Gingerly Lio lifted Galo's face in his hands. The blue haired mans body obliged, whether or not he was aware of it. Raising Galo's face until their eyes met.  
Lio's own holding nothing but gentle concern and care. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Galo's eyes were puffy and red, his face soaked with streaks of pink as more tears bubbled against his drowned eyelashes. They just wouldn't stop. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lio let his thumb stroke over Galo's cheek, swiping through a freshly fallen tear as it did. Softly rubbing that raw skin with cool hands. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"It's okay Galo. I'm here for you. Everything is going to be alright." The look Galo gave was relief entwined with desperation. Tears spilled over and his mouth opened to shudder out a soft sob. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Arms instinctively wrapped tightly around Lio, trembling against the smaller form that felt so much stronger than he did. Fingers grasped into the fabric of Lio's clothes as his face pressed into the others chest._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He cried, louder than he ever thought be could, as loud as when he was a child distraught with terror and surrounded by fire. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But this time the arms that held him close were of someone who wanted to protect him. Someone who wanted to give him the world. Someone who would never let go.____

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Morgothikarp on twitter! Follow me if you want


End file.
